A Family's secrets
by BigTimeRusher97
Summary: what starts out as a regular case turns complicated and two team members are kidnapped and have to depend on each other for survival feelings start to grow. Will the team be able to find them and 2 little girl in time. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

The team was sitting in the bullpen Wednesday morning laughing at something Deeks said when they heard a shrill whistle indicating they had a case."Ugh, we just finished the last case yesterday!" Sam complained as they walked up the steps to their high tech ops room. As the team walked in and took their respected places among the computer techs Eric began giving them the details on their next case. "Meet Captain Mark O' Connell. The local police responded to a domestic disturbance call to his residence only to find the place ransacked. Turns out the people who were fighting were the thieves." When he was finished Nell picked up where he left off giving the team his personal information. "He is divorced with one kid, Erin, who is thirteen." She explained. "Where does the kid live?" Deeks asked. "Um with her mom in Riverside County," Nell replied "but when police talked to the mom she said she was staying with her dad for the weekend because he ships out in two days." Eric replied a sad look on his face. Police are stilling trying to track her down. They believe she may have gone to a friends' house because a witness says she saw Erin and our Captain fighting a few hours prior to the police call." Nell said. "See what else you can get on Erin. Like places she might want to go, someone she trusts." Callen ordered "Sam and I will go check out the house." Callen said "Deeks you and Kensi interview the neighbors, and friends of the family." Callen said as he walked out of the ops room with Sam at his heels.

- At the Captains House-

"Did you find anything?" Callen asked his partner when he walked into the room he was searching. "Not really, just the average teen girls' room." His partner replied. "And you would know this how?" Callen asked. Sam just smiled and rolled his eyes "Are you forgetting I have kids?" he asked. Callen gave him a skeptical look and returned to rummaging through the house. After about ten minutes they heard the familiar click of a key unlocking a door. They both pulled out their weapons and looked at each other then ahead of them to the door. They both moved to their respected hiding places and held their breath. As the door swung open they both jumped up and screamed "Hands in the air where we can see them! Freeze don't move." "Ahhhhhhhhhhh who the fuck are you?" the girl screamed. "We're NCIS we are looking for Captain O 'Connell and his daughter. Who are you?" Callen asked. "I'm Megan, Erin's friend," she explained "Why are you looking for her did something happen?" she asked the worry evident on her face. "That's what we are trying to find out perhaps you could help." Sam asked "Sure, right after you show me some identification." Megan replied. Both men pulled out their badges and gave it to the girl. Once she was satisfied she sighed and sat down on the couch "Okay what do you want to know?" she asked.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **I HAVE TWO DAYS OF SCHOOL LEFT! YESSSSS! THEN I'LL BE ABLE TO POST MORE OFTEN SORRY FOR THE WAIT! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! Sorry last chapter was so short! Thank You to all of you that reviewed.

"Why do you have a key to your friends' house when she rarely lives here?" Sam asked.

"I don't have a key." Megan replied.

"But we heard a key unlock the door." Callen countered.

"No, you heard me picking the lock." She said with a straight face.

"Why?" Sam asked

"I was worried."

Megan said her tone becoming suddenly defensive. "Why do you want to know?" she asked before Sam or Callen could ask their next question.

"Well most kids your age don't know how to pick locks," Sam replied "so sorry if that raises suspicion."

"Well I also know how to hotwire a car, drive automatic and manual transmissions, and unarm security systems." She said a smile on her face "And I'm only thirteen." when she said this she looked sad and scared and nothing like the strong, confident little girl that was sitting in front of them a few minutes before. Sam and Callen picked up on this immediately but before they could ask her about it Callen's phone rang.

"Hey kens, yea we'll be right there." He said. When he hung up he walked back into the other room he heard

"Well I care about my best friend more than contaminating some crime scene, which brings me back to my first question. Is there a reason why I haven't seen Erin in days or why she won't answer her phone?" she asked trying to keep her temper in check.

"Yes, I'm sorry to tell you but her father was murdered and we have reason to believe she has been kidnapped." Callen said his voice sympathetic and soft.

"What," she screamed "excuse me I think I'm gonna be sick." She said rushing into what they guessed was the bathroom after about five minutes they heard the water running and assumed she was going to come out soon. They sat down and Callen explained to Sam that Kensi had called him and told him that they had found the captain in a drainage ditch two days ago but because he was so badly beaten and burned they couldn't ID him. But before he could continue with what he learned from Kensi they both heard the sound of shattering glass and a scream.

_HQ_

Kensi and Deeks sat in the bullpen reviewing every bit of evidence they had. Just as Deeks was about to complain for like the billionth time they heard the signature whistle coming up stairs. _Saved by the bell_ Kensi thoughtbut her relief was short lived when she walked in and saw the looks on all the techies faces. "What's going on?" Deeks asked "We just got proof that Erin is alive." Nell said as she hit a few keys on her keyboard and a video popped up on the screen at first it was all black but then a figure materialized. He spoke with a heavy Iraqi accent "Hello NCIS," he said a smirk on his face "I bet that you are wondering why you are watching this. Well let me shed some light on that for you."

When he said the word light a bright white light snapped on in the background revealing a scared and confused Erin O'Connell tied to a chair. She was beaten and tears streamed down her blood stained face. She winced when the light snapped on, she was sitting in a dirty room which had bloodstained pipes that leveled up to her had height. Suddenly the light switched off and the two agent's attention returned to the figure who stepped into the light for the first time since the beginning of the video. He had dark skin, and dark eyes, a scruffily beard, and he was wearing a dirty white robe with what they guessed were blood stains on them.

"Now, I guess that you know about her father. Yes, she had the pleasure of watching me torture him and listening to his pathetic pleads for mercy. Oh well enough about that, to be generous I'll let you in on a little secret I am planning something bigger then anything you can even imagine. Bigger then 9/11 and it all starts with her." he said that pointing gesturing towards the room behind towards where they were keeping Erin. "Of course you could prevent it all by giving me one simple thing." The unnamed man said. Deeks and Kensi tuned to look each other then back at the screen.

"I want Agent Kensi Blye alone on the Santa Monica pier tomorrow at three o'clock. Don't try anything because I'll know if you bring back up. Oh and if you do, well then lets say Erin's luck will be sunk." After he said this the line went blank.

Everyone turned to look at Kensi who had gone very pale.

"Kensi," Deeks asked "Do you know who that was"

All Kensi could do was nod her head yes

"Well then, who was it " He pressed

"My ex husband." She replied

**Ninna.4444 I hope this is what you mean. Please read and review! The more you review the faster I post!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N sorry about how long it is taking so long to post**** I had to go to my sisters house for the weekend and I wasn't allowed to bring my laptop**** anyways here is chapter three let me know what you think and if you have any advice or suggestions I am all ears**** Enjoy!**

**-Cocobeangirl**

**At the captains house**

Both men jumped up and pulled their guns and ran to the bathroom door where they could hear the struggle from outside the door. When they got inside they saw a big, strong man who would have intimidated almost anyone holding a knife to a very bloody girls' neck. "Don't come any closer or I'll kill her." He threatened his voice had a heavy Iraqi accent.

Both men toped moving.

"It's okay he knows where Erin is let him kill me then injure him he tell you" Megan said almost pleading with them.

"Shut it." He barked pressing the knife harder into Megan's soft skin causing blood to drip down.

She winced at this sudden pain but masked it before the man noticed.

"Now I want you to take a message to your co-worker for me. Tell Agent Kensi Blye she has thirteen hours to deliver or we'll kill both of the girls slow and painfully." He told them with a smile when he noticed the shock on their faces.

"What does she have to deliver?" Callen asked.

"Herself and our family," He replied."

Now we," he said gesturing towards a struggling Megan "will be leaving and if you try to follow us I will not hesitate to kill both of them." The unnamed man said as he stepped through the huge gaping hole in the wall.

As he stepped out a big black van screeched up and five men grabbed a fighting Megan and threw her into the back. She let out a small moan when her head connected with the floor.

From inside the van, they heard the same man tell them, "The clock is ticking Sam and Callen, oh and tell kensi I still own her and our children and just because she escaped does not mean that they are free."

Just after he said that the car screeched away leaving the two partners standing there completely confused.

"What did he mean by _own _and_ escape _and_ free"_ Sam asked

"I don't k now. I guess we'll have to ask Kensi." Callen replied

- In Ops-

"Your what?" Deeks explained

"Trust me it wasn't what everyone thinks, okay, it wasn't the white dress fairy tale wedding." She explained "God I was hoping to never have to relive this." Kensi said so soft it was barely audible.

"Kensi," it was Callen who said this as he and Sam walked into ops room "You got some explaining to do." Sam finished for him.

"I know," she said all three men's hearts broke when they saw the sad and pained look on their little sister's face. Of course she wasn't really their little sister but Sam and Callen treated her just like they would've treated a younger sister. Even though Deeks wasn't as over protective of Kensi as Sam and Callen he still was very protective.

"Okay," she started taking a deep breathe "before I came to NCIS I worked for the DIA my mission was to infiltrate a terrorist cell in Iraq. The only way for a woman to get close enough was to be _married _to the leader. His name was **Ata' al Rahman**. Of course I didn't want to but I couldn't disobey a direct order so I flew over there and I got a job in the bar that he went to the most and one thing led to another." She stopped for a second to catch her breath and looked up at her coworkers.

She could tell Deeks was about to go into cardiac arrest by the look on his face, Sam was patiently waiting for her to continue although she could tell he was trying to remember the phone numbers for all his SEAL buddies so they could take him out. Callen was a lot harder to figure out, but when he saw Kensi looking at him he gave her a small smile.

"I played the oblivious American college girl who came to study abroad and to party. My boss told me to do whatever I had to, to get in, and I did. After two months hey already had me in their sights. After three months I knew they were going to make their move. Since they're not the type for romantic dinners I knew that was out of the question. So one night I was walking back to my apartment and I was walking past an alley when someone put a burlap sack over my head and injected me with some sort of drug. What comes next is still a little blurry but the next thing I remember is waking up in a dirty, stinky room chained to a chair. When he asked me if I'd marry him I said no then after some days without food or water and being tortured and other things, I said yes. So one day a huge guy came in and told me it was time to go and so we got married and I had twins. However I couldn't stand the things he did to me and other people so I left I called off the mission I relocated the twins and changed my name and came to work at NCIS." She finished.

Deeks couldn't stand the awkward silence that had settled over them and he asked the question no one really wanted to ask "So what are we going to do?"

"We are going to give him exactly what he wants," Kensi said

We are going to give him me." She said


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer I don't own anyone but Erin and Megan**

**Sorry for got to put it on the fist 3 chapters**

**A/N: Sorry it took so long wasn't feeling good but I made this chapter a lot longer.**

**This chapter is gonna mostly be flashbacks but the next chapter will be action I promise. Like always let me know what you think and if you have any suggestions or tips let me know! Happy fourth of July!**

**Thanks,**

**Erin**

"Like hell we are!" Deeks exclaimed

"NO WAY KENS," Callen exclaimed "we would never let you go through with it."

They all started shouting at the same time. Kensi waited for them to stop before she tried to explain her plan. When it looked like she wasn't gonna stop she turned around so her back was facing them.

"Yo, we're talking to you!" Sam explained

"No, you're talking at me," she explained as she turned around "you never gave me a chance to explain my plan to all of you"

So the three men sat down and although they were not happy about putting her in this much danger they realized it was the only way to save Erin and Megan.

**Deeks POV**

I sat there listening to my partners plan wishing there was something I could do to make it a little safer. Contrary to popular belief our partnership is just that a partnership. His love for her is just like a love for a little sister 25% love, 25% annoyance, and 50 % protection. Although it sounded crazy, and stupid and dangerous I knew that Sam, Callen, Renko, and of course myself would be there in case anything went wrong and try as he might he couldn't shake the feeling that something was going to go horribly wrong just like the last op.

Flashback-

"_Kensi can you hear me?" Callen asked._

_Kensi was undercover as a waitress at a bar where a supposed terrorist cell had been meeting. Callen thought it was weird that they would choose such a public place to meet. _

"_Loud and clear Callen." She responded._

"_Deeks where are you?" Sam asked "taking a piss in the bathroom, I had to drink to maintain my cover." He replied _

"_Not alcohol I hope cause Hetty will kill you if she finds out that you were drinking when you were supposed to be covering your partner." Sam added._

"_Chill it was water okay," Deeks replied "you honestly think I don't know not to drink while on the job?" he replied mock hurt in his voice_

_._

_Sam and Callen just looked at each other and shook their heads. Sure Deeks goofed off a lot but he always had his partners back when he could. _

"_Guys," it was Kensi "something's off." she said her tone confused and cautious. _

"_What's up Kens?" Callen asked._

"_I don't know there leaving it might be a drop they left a silver suitcase behind." She replied._

_Suddenly it clicked in Callen's head the public place, the leaving, and the suitcase._

"_I'm gonna go check it out" Kensi said._

"_No Kensi wait!" Callen screamed_

_but it was two late the bomb had already gone off. _

**Callen's POV**

I stood listening to her, Kensi Blye, the woman I can't keep my eyes off of. It was killing me knowing that this could possibly be the only way to save those two innocent little girls. Suddenly his mind wandered to the first day he met Kensi Blye. Flashback-_ Callen walked into Applebee's and looked around he didn't see the man he was supposed to be meeting. Then a pretty waitress named Kensi walked up to him _

"_Hello welcome to Applebee's are you gonna eat here or take it to go?"She asked. _

"_Um, here please" Callen replied_

_As she walked him to a booth in the corner she handed him a menu and winked at him. _

"_I'll be right back to take your order." She told him_

_and walked through the employee's only door heading toward the kitchen. Callen was interrupted from his thoughts b the arms dealer that walked up and sat down across from him _

"_Ah, yes Mr. Kyle, she is a rare gem." He said._

_Callen was shocked how long had he been watching him and was his attraction to the waitress that obvious. _

"_She certainly is," Callen replied "Now let's get started."_

_After about 30 minutes of negotiating they finally agreed on a price._

"_I got a van parked in an alley about a block away keys are in a blue bag under the dumpster next to it." The man said._

_Callen had placed a fifty on the table to pay for the bill. As he walked out he noticed he didn't see Kensi anywhere. The man stopped Callen outside of the restaurant and told him that they would be splitting up here. Callen nodded and gave him a manila envelope filled with cash along with a GPS chip. Callen turn around and started to walk away, but he noticed someone following him, so he crossed the street and went into a boutique. The man walked passed the store and discreetly looked for Callen. The man noticed that he slipped out the back door and turned into the alley that would lead to the back of the store. When he got there he just saw Callen's shadow turn out of the alley. Callen had thought that he lost him but he quicken his pace anyway and as he turned the next corner he realized that he was in an empty parking lot. He was halfway across when he heard a noise behind him he turned and stared down the barrel of a pistol. It was the man he met in the restaurant who was holding it._

"_So special agent G. Callen I heard that you had the ability to turn into anyone at anytime and you almost got away with it, you almost fooled me but then I remembered that my informant had told me that the real Mr. Kyle was arrested by NCIS." He said_

"_Now turn around and get on your knees." The man commanded._

_The man put a bag over Callen's head and Callen started to loose consciousness when Callen heard the man back up then he heard a struggle so he turned around and there was Kensi fighting the man and winning. Callen blacked out before he saw the end of the fight. When he woke up at the hospital he looked around the room he saw his boss Henrietta Lang sitting in the chair looking at him and he saw his partner Sam Hannah sitting on the chair next to her. _

"_Hey sleeping beauty," his partner joked "You got your ass saved by a girl." _

_Callen smiled "How is she?" Callen asked his memories from that night flooding back to him._

"_A few cuts and bruises but she'll be fine." Hetty reassured Callen _

_A month later Kensi was a junior agent on Callen's team and he was falling in love with everything about her._

**Sam's POV**

I sat there I was still unable to comprehend what she had told me only five minutes ago. I was still trying to figure out what _other things_ meant. One thing for sure was if I ever got my hands on that son of a bitch he was going to pay big time. I looked at Kensi while she was explaining her plan her face was blank but I can tell she's scared. I remember when she wasn't as good at hiding her emotions. _Flashback- Sam was sitting in the bullpen bickering with his partner. When they heard the familiar click clack of Kensi's heels they both turned and where about to ask who she thought had a better cape Superman or Wonder Women when they noticed her eyes were a shade pinker and her eyes just a little puffier. _

"_Hey Kens, what's wrong?" Callen asked worriedly because Kensi Blye never cries._

_Kensi looked at him_ _sideways then half smiled_ "_Just allergies" she lied effortlessly if they didn't know her better they probably would've believed her._

"_Yea, okay and Superman has a better cape then Wonder Woman." Callen said_

"_Which he does and how do you even have time to notice the cape, your too busy trying to imagine her without the costume" Sam exclaimed. _

_The two went back to bickering and they didn't notice Kensi slip out of the room. She slipped into the ladies room and locked the door after checking to make sure she was alone. She rolled up her sleeves and looked at the bruises that ran up her arms. _

'_How could I just freeze like that' she thought 'All my training and I just froze there. I just let hit me while I did nothing.'_

_She applied her cover up and pulled her sleeves down one thing was for sure no one was going to find out about this. She unlocked the door and stepped out of bathroom and walked back to the bullpen and sat at her desk. The day went by uneventfully and soon it was time to go home. This was the worst part of the day because she knew he'd be there he always was. He would probably have a box of chocolate and a bouquet of flowers and he would seem sincerely sorry he always was. Although this time would be different she wouldn't cave she would let him stand outside all night until he left or until she made him leave. Kensi was interrupted from her thoughts when she ran into Sam who caught her before she fell. _

"_Thanks" she mumbled _

"_No problem," he replied looking down at his hands "Hey Kens" he asked she turned and looked at him. _

"_Yea" she innocently asked._

"_Why are you wearing cover up or concealer or whatever that makeup is that covers up bruises?" He asked. _

"_Ugh, I don't know what our talking about." She replied and started to make a hastily retreat towards the door. _

"_OH no, I don't think so" Sam said running to get in front of her._

_He grabbed her arm and pulled her sleeve up he grabbed the towel that clung to his bag and started to wipe the makeup off her arm. _

"_What the hell Kensi!" He exclaimed "What happened?" he asked going from angry to the big brother that wanted to protect her from danger._

"_It's nothing I have it under control." She replied trying to pull her arm out of his grasp._

"_What's his name?" Sam demanded._

_Kensi was hesitant at first but when Sam gave her that tell me now or I'll drag Callen into this look she caved. _

"_Jack" she said. _

"_Where can I find him?" Sam demanded in a soft tone. _

_Kensi checked her watch "Well, probably outside my house," she said looking down. _

"_Come on, let's go," Sam said grabbing her arm carefully so he wouldn't touch any of the bruises and snatching the keys out of her hands. _

"_Come on Sam I can handle it." She whined as he forced her into the driver's seat while he got in the back seat._

"_Drive back to your house." He commanded. _

_She mumbled something along the lines of fine and stated the car. Ten minutes into the drive _

_Sam asked "Why didn't you come to us and by us I mean me or Callen?"_

"_I don't know because if you knew you wouldn't trust me to have your back in the field because I just froze and let it happen. All my training and I couldn't do a thing to stop him because I was – I was scared he never ever did anything like that I guess I just went into shock and I couldn't let you guys find out because you would think that I'm not qualified and that I don't deserve this job." She finished desperately trying to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall._

_Sam just sighed "Did you honestly think that? I mean come on Kensi we all know you kick ass and look amazing doing it. You know Callen, Hetty, hell even Eric, and I know that you can take care of yourself but I mean you didn't expect him to do it and you were scared and hurt and shocked the fact that you came into work today just proves that you deserve this job more then anything but you also deserve to be treated with respect." He finished as she pulled into her drive way. _

"_There he is." Kensi stated discreetly. _

"_Okay, you get out first and pretend I'm not here and when his back is turned I'll take him out" Sam said._

"_Okay" she said as she opened her car door._

_She walked up the drive way and took out her key. _

"_Hey Kensi," Jack said "you're late." he observed._

"_GO away Jack, go away and never come back or else." She threatened_

"_Or what" he challenged a smug smile on his face. He was at least a hundred pounds heavier then her and it was all muscle he was a least 6 inches taller then her in his mind she posed no threat. _

"_Or I might t forget to pull Sam off of you and let him kill you." She said as Sam walked up behind him and tapped him on the shoulder._

_When Jack turned around he was met with a fist to the face and several kicks to very painful places. _

"_Stay away from Kensi or I'll do a hell of a lot worse then that." Sam threatened as Jack ran as fast as he could away._

"_Want a beer?" Kensi asked after a few minutes of watching Jack stagger off into the distance._

_Sam shrugged "Why not." _

**A/N: Well what do you think sorry if the spelling is a little wrong I proofread it but still. Umm still sorry if there short this was six pages in word. Also this is my first fanfiction so please be kind but be honest. **

**-Erin **

**PS- Happy fourth of July**


	5. Chapter 5

**I DO not own any NCIS LA characters **

**Somewhere Creepy and yucky**

**Erin's POV:**

Everything hurt from my toes which I'm pretty sure are broken to my nose which is bleeding and throbbing. Suddenly the door opens and the man behind this torment walks in. '_great just fantastic'_ I think as he opens the door a little wider and another man walked in carrying_ something_ wait not something, _someone._ As he dropped her on the floor across from me I thought about trying to fight but the fact that I probably couldn't walk I decided against it.

"I brought you a friend what do you say?" he asked roughly.

"Go to hell!" I replied

He stared at me angrily before walking over to me and kicked me in the ribs and I heard a sickening snap. I bit my tongue so I wouldn't scream. I've learned that the more you scream the more they hurt you but I couldn't stop the tears from escaping. He smugly smiled and left the room taking almost all the light with him. Trying to ignore my pain I crawled over to the other person who hadn't moved since she was thrown in the room. She was lying face down so I rolled her over on her back all I could she was a minor cut on her neck and a large gash on her head. I looked around and saw the _blanket _they gave us I crawled over and grabbed it. I tore a piece off and crawled back over to the girl who was starting to stir. Just as I was finishing wrapping up her head she awoke.

"Where the hell am I?" she asked

"Good question" I replied

There was something familiar about her voice. I couldn't see her face because of the dim lighting but then it clicked '_oh my God'_ I thought.

"Megan," I asked a little timidly "is that you?"

"Oh my God Erin," she exclaimed her voice filled with recognition "are you hurt?"

"A little, how are you," I asked "does anything hurt besides your head?'

"No I'm fine." Megan responded calmly

The two girls sat and talked for about ten minutes until they saw the door open and the man who responsible for all this walked in followed by another man carrying someone over his shoulder.

"Another present." He said with a creepy smile on his face as he walked out of the door. The man who was holding the person looked right at me with a apologetic smile on his face he placed the person on the ground and took out a water bottle after checking to make sure his boss wasn't coming.

"Here you need to drink something." He said his voice filled with care and sympathy.

"Why do you care?" Erin asked skeptically

"I don't want to do this I am being forced to that's why I couldn't stand to be in here when they were torturing you." He said

Erin locked eyes with him and took the water bottle however she couldn't open the lid because she was too weak.

"Here let me help you." He said taking the bottle and opening it.

Erin mumbled something like thanks and he walked over to Megan who took it readily.

"I'll leave it here for when she wakes up." He told them

"Oh wait," Megan called "who is that?"

As he was walking out of the door he called back

"That is Special Agent Kensi Blye from NCIS."

_A/N sorry it was so short next chapter will reveal what happened at the pier and some more surprises. Thanks for reading and remember to review and like always suggestions are welcomed._

_Erin _


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six I honestly have no idea where I am going with this. Sorry it took so long to post this. Anyway review, suggestions, or critics (please be gentle)

Disclaimer I sadly do not own any of the NCIS Los Angeles characters

********************************%%%%%%%****************************

Kensi's POV

I woke up with a pounding in my head and my throat felt like it was on fire.

"Here, drink some water it'll make your throat burn less." A soft comforting voice persuaded as they put a bottle up to my lips.

I opened my eyes and saw Erin holding the water bottle.

"Quickly, come on there is no telling how long we have until they come back." She urged

I gave her a small smile and took the water bottle and took a sip. I had to admit it the water did make my throat feel a lot better.

"Thanks Erin," I handed the water back to her "are you hurt?"

She just shrugged her shoulders, as she put the water back into its hiding spot, but forgetting about yesterdays' interrogation winced at the sudden pain that shot through her. I saw her clench her teeth and mutter something that was not something you would've expected to come out of a thirteen year olds mouth. About five minutes later we heard footsteps in the hall.

"Quickly pretend to be knocked out again because they never do anything while you're unconscious." Erin urged.

I followed her orders and lay down and closed my eyes. About thirty seconds later I heard the door open and someone walk in.

"Damn it, Baan why the hell is she still unconscious." The masked man yelled

"Fine I'll just have to settle for one of you." He said coldly as he grabbed Erin by her hair and yanking her up, a sickening popping sound came from her ankle when the chain that held her in place reached its full extension.

"Damn it I forgot," he said as he walked over and unlocked it "Now we can go have fun."

About two minutes after they left I sat up and sat and started to take in my surroundings. We sat in a small, dirty room with no windows, and a heavy metal door with about twenty five different locks including a fingerprint scanner.

"Who are you and why are we here?" Megan asked a little anger in her voice.

"My name is Kensi Bye I work for a federal agency called NCIS in Los Angeles and I'm your mother" she finished.

Back At OPS

"How could we let this happen?" Callen exclaimed while banging his fist on a nearby desk.

"We'll get her back man." His partner, Sam said.

"Guys UP HERE NOW" their techie yelled.

Sam, Callen, and Deeks ran up the stairs almost immediately knocking over an agent in their haste. They mumbled something like sorry and continued up the stairs.

"We just found this on a known terrorist website." Eric said as a video popped onto the screen.

"There's Kensi, and Megan but I don't see Erin anywhere which could mean two things." Callen said

"Oh, she's not dead but be warned this part of the water is a little disturbing." Eric warned the team.

All three men and Hetty nodded to let him know to play the video.

Suddenly the video took them to a room with white walls and a large silver table in the middle of the room. Suddenly the door open and someone shoed Erin into the room she stumbled and fell her head hitting the corner of the table.

"Oww, she yelled through gritted teeth.

She shook her head and started to look around she noticed the camera in the corner and eyed it suspiciously. She used the table to help her get up once she was up she swayed a little and put her hand to her head and grimaced when she noticed the blood.

"Fantastic, just great" she mumbled.

She spun around as the door swung open and three large men walked in the room. The first man to walk towards Erin was rewarded with a knee into a very sensitive area of his anatomy. The second got an elbow to the ribs and an elbow to the back of the neck. The whole NCIS ops room cheered as she took down the third man by jumping on his back and shoving his head down on the table.

"Doesn't feel so hot does it?" She yelled

However her happiness was short lived when another six men walked into the room while she was trying to fight one off another came up behind her and grabbed her arms and pinned them behind her back. Another came and kneed her in the gut. Then they picked her up over their heads and dropped her onto the metal table. As soon as she hit the table she fell unconscious. They strapped her down to the table, while another man came in carrying a bucket of water. He took one and poured it on her head. She woke up and coughed up the water that had found its' way down her throat.

"Now that you're up we can get started. Now i'm sure you noticed the camera in the corner well we decided to prove to NCIS that we are serious we will be taping these sessions to show them." A large man said looking at both the camera and Erin.

"Oh goodie" She responded sarcastically

"Enough" he yelled as he punched her gut

The team heard the snap of a rib and winced, if only they could trace the video but Eric had already informed them he could not.

"Now tell me about your father." The man commanded

"Bite me" she responded

The man just shook his head "I'll give you this you do take after your mother. This gives me an idea bring our other guest in here."

He said to another man a few minutes later Kensi and Megan were forced into the room. Kensi immediately started to look for a way out. She noticed the camera and looked at the surgical equipment on the table across the room.

'_Well this can't be good' _she thought.

The man walked over the table and picked up a scalpel he walked back over to Erin.

"Now, I'll ask you one more time tell me about your father"

"And I'll tell you one more time you can bite me because I will not betray my country and you will not get away with this because if the NCIS team that is watching this is anything like my mom, they won't give up until they nail your ass. Sure they might get new cases but they will never give up and eventually they will get you. It may not be today or tomorrow Hell it may not be for another ten years but they will get you. So enjoy this but I will never tell you a damn thing. You can keep us in this ToysRus warehouse in Southern LA but they will find you" She replied calmly.

Kensi smiled a smile that told her she was proud of her. But the man who was holding the knife looked down at Erin with pure hatred he took the knife and made a deep gash from her shoulder down to her hips. A few tears slid down her face but she held her tongue.

He filled with rage and turned to camera "You can say goodbye to the Blye family." He barked as he thrust the blade down. But the camera feed turned to snow.

"Guys I got a location" Eric yelled

"Just like her mom" Callen said appraisingly.

"I'll send it to your phones" he said as they ran out of the room.

-Nasty warehouse-

They were taken back to their cell.

"Boss be in here in just a second" the man said evilly.

"Before we die why did you give us up" Megan asked

"It was for your own protection but we are not going to die because of little miss sneaky genius over here." Kensi said.

"I get it from you." She coughed out

"Kensi and Megan rushed over to her. Her shirt was soaked in blood from where he stabbed her in the gut and the long gash on her side and she kept slipping in and out of consciousness. But before they could do anything the man whom they assumed was the boss walked in with a gun and he aimed it right at Kensi

"Any last words Bitch" he yelled as he pulled he trigger


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Kensi looked shocked as she stared at the crumbled up figure lying on the floor in front of her. All she could think was why her why did she do that for a complete stranger. Kensi looked at Erin lying in front of her she had been through so much already why did she take the bullet. Kensi was pulled out of her thoughts by Erin screaming in pain and clutching her upper arm where the bullet had hit her. Kensi could tell it was a through and through shot because of the blood splatter on the wall behind her. Kensi went to help her but the man thrust the gun into her face.

"I don't think so princess. She got what she deserved." He sneered.

Then he hit her with the butt of his gun and she was unconscious before she hit the ground.

Flashback-

_Kensi and Deeks got in the car. They were heading to Megan house to inform them of Megan's abduction. _

"_Man I hate having to do these kinds of house calls" Kensi whispered._

_Deeks put his hand on her shoulder and squeezed it. _

"_I know, I do too" he replied._

_As they pulled up to the apartment complex they started to look around it was a rundown complex that sat only a few yards from the road. As they approached the door to apartment they heard the TV blaring the news about a car chase and both the agent and the detective could smell various liquors and drugs. When they knocked on the door a women opened the door with hair curlers in her hair and a cigarette hanging out of her mouth. She was wearing a pink nightgown under a purple robe and fuzzy slippers on her feet. When she spoke her voice was hoarse from the years of smoking she was swaying slightly indicating she was drunk. _

"_What' da want." She asked._

"_M'am may we come in" Deeks asked holding out their badges. _

_The woman's lip curled up as her gaze went between the two. _

"_Yea come on in." she said opening the door revealing a dirty rundown apartment. _

_There was a girl who looked a to be about 8 sitting on a chair in the corner flipping through a magazine who looked curiously up at them and put down the magazine. _

"_Why don't you go get momma anott'a beer then go to ya room." The woman asked. _

"_Yea sure mom" the little girl answered. _

"_Would it be all right if I talked to your daughter?" Deeks asked._

"_Go ahead she don't know jack anyway." The woman coughed out. Deeks gave the woman a half smile and followed the girl into the kitchen._

_**With Deeks**_

_When Deeks got there the liitle girl was holding on to a can of beer while shutting the refrigerator door. _

"_Hey what's your name?" He asked._

"_Alexis, but you can call me lex or lexi if you want to." She responded. _

_She walked back to the living room and handed her mother the beer then she started too headed to one of the rooms. As Deeks entered her room he noticed there was three beds across the room from each other. Both were made and the room was surprising clean considering the rest of the apartment. _

"_So is Megan your only sister." Deeks asked._

"_No, I had an older sister Brittney but she died four years ago." She replied._

"_I'm sorry to hear that. What about your other sister, Megan, are you two close." Deeks _

"_Yea, she is my best friend," She said. "She is at work but she'll be home around seven if you need to talk to her." _

"_Well actually sweetie about that" Deeks was about to finish but before he could there was a yell then some glass breaking. Deeks jumped up and so did Alexis. ._

"_Be careful she is an angry drunk." Alexis called from on her bed._

_Deeks just nodded and put his finger to his lips to indicate her to be quiet. _

_Deeks ran out to see Kensi and Megan's mother wrestling on the floor. Kensi was obviously winning but with all the glass on the floor Deeks didn't want her to get all cut up so he ran to help her. Once they had secured her with cuffs on her wrists. _

"_Thanks Deeks I got it from here." Kensi said with a smile_

_Deeks nodded and headed back to Alexis room. When he walked in he didn't see Alexis anywhere. He called her name and he saw the closet door move just a little bit. He smiled and walked over to the door._

"_Gosh where oh where could she be?" he asked. _

_He smiled again when he heard giggling coming from inside the closet. _

"_Guess she's not in here." Deeks said smiling as he walked back over to the door and opened it a little then closed it. _

"_Wait don't leave I have to tell you something." She yelled her voice was muffled because of the door. She came crawling out of the closet with her hair sticking up. _

"_Got ya," Deeks explained to a very confused eight year old. "Now what did you want to tell me." He asked her. _

"_Do you know how my older sister died?"_

"_No, do you?" he asked. _

"_No but Megan does she told me that if something ever happened to her I should read that book but I can't reach it and I bet she wrote it down in there." Alexis said._

"_Do you mind if I take this so me and my friends can see if it can help us find your sister." Deeks asked._

_Her bright blue eyes immediately clouded over "Why is she missing?" she half asked half yelled. Deeks could hear the worry and panic in her voice and he could see it in her eyes. _

"_Yes sweetheart some mean people took her but me and my friends are going to bring her home really soon okay." He tried to reassure her._

"_Okay I believe you, but I have one question." She said._

"_Sure," Deeks said"what is it?" _

"_One day my mom said me and my sister aren't really sisters because we don't have the same blood, but does that mean we aren't sisters."_

_Deeks took a deep breathe "Well I think you'll have to ask her that don't you." _

_She smiled "No, that's why I asked you." She said._

_He half smiled "No you'll always be sisters" Deeks said. _

_Just then Kensi walked in and asked Deeks if he was ready to leave. He nodded and said goodbye to Alexis. A few minutes later they were pulling the car out of the driveway._

"_Did you learn anything?" Kensi asked. _

_Deeks was about to answer when Kensi screamed his name and pointed out of his window. He turned around just in time to see a black SUV crash into his side of the car. His vision became blurry and he vaguely saw Kensi being pulled out of the car unconscious. He tried to move but the pain was excruciating. The las t thing he heard was the wailing of sirens and people screaming before everything went black._

Hey guys sorry it took so long I had a really bad case of writers block. Anyways Hurricane Irene is headed straight for my town and wew might loose power for up to a week (fun) but that is according to the weather channel and I hope that that won't happen. Hope you liked it please review.

- cocobeangirl


	8. Chapter 8

Oh my goodness I know and I am soo sorry it took me so long to update this. To be honest I completely forgot or when I did remember I just didn't have the energy to write iit but I tried to make this a long one to make up for the long break in between these chapters. I promise to try and update the next chapter as soon as possible. Thank you to all those who have been there from the start and have kept with me. Please review.

-Cocobeangirl.

Kensi's POV

Kensi groaned and sat up. She reached her hand up to her forehead and winced. She looked around the room to find herself all alone. Her thought returned to last time she had been awake and she began to panic. Her first thought was Erin, last time she had seen her she was lying on the ground bleeding from a gunshot wound in her arm. Taking another look around she realized that she was in a different room. From somewhere nearby she heard a heavy door slam close followed by Megan yelling words that could only be described as something that should not have come out of someone's mouth at her age. Even she wouldn't have said such words; sure she would of thought them and at some point in her life probably has but definitely not at her age. Then again she wasn't put into the situations that they were in at their age. Her thoughts were rudely interrupted by someone turning the lock on the door. She looked up just in time to receive the second biggest shock in her life.

Megan's POV

After the man knocked Kensi out he turned towards Erin. Before I even realized what was happening I stepped in front of him and firmly planted my feet. He gave a little laugh and looked down at me like I was some irritating fly that just kept getting in his way. I don't know where this sense of family bond came from considering I just met these people a little while ago, and I'm not sure whether I believe her when she says I'm her daughter. I mean I never knew my mom, my dad says she died when I was 7 months old, but this lady looked nothing like me besides the fact that we both had brown hair and brown eyes. However that's where the resemblance ends. Erin and Kensi looked more alike than I did but I mean we all do have some similarities. The man grabbed my arm and started to drag me out of the room despite my protests he led me down a hallway and threw me into a room. This room is very similar to the room we were just in there is a mattress in the far corner, that makes my breathe catch in my throat thinking about what could happen with that. There is also a chain that looks really heavy attached to the far wall. He drags me over the chain and attaches it to my ankle.

"Now you stay here while I go deal with your family." He sneered.

Again I have no idea where this sense of family came from or the feeling that I need to protect them but all of a sudden I got angry I mean I've been angry before but that feeling is nothing compared to what I am feeling now. Before I can even stop them, I am screaming words that would make a sailor blush. He turned around and punched me square in the jaw and kicked me in my stomach. Then he got up and walked out the door sliding the bolt into place on the outside of the door, trapping me in here. Great so now I am all alone. I started to realize that I depended on Erin and Kensi for strength and comfort, without their presence to comfort me I am starting to realize how alone I feel. I started pacing back and forth as far as the chain with let me go. I don't know how long I paced but it felt like forever until I heard footsteps. I backed away from the door slowly, the footsteps were far away but I can already distinguish that there are about four pairs of heavy feet heading this way. I am starting to panic, my heart is pounding, adrenaline is coursing through my veins, my fight or flight instincts are kicking in. Looking around the room for any sort of weapon I can use. The pounding of feet are drawing nearer and nearer as each second passes. I spot nothing that could possibly help me to defend myself, well until I was looking at chain that kept me tied to the wall and realized that the screws that attach the other end to the wall look almost lose. Quickly I try pulling on it, subliminally noting the rapid approach of feet. I gave one final yank and the screws gave way and I feel on my butt._ 'Oww_' I think, that will definitely be sore later. Just as I was getting up the world outside of the door broke into total chaos. Alarms were going off, people yelling, now there are so many people running around out there it is impossible to tell where any of them were going. I picked up the other end of the chain in my hand and got ready to swing it at anyone who walked in through the door. All of a sudden I hear the sound of gunfire and even more yelling. All of a sudden the door burst open and I got ready to fight except what I saw froze me where I stood.

Erin's POV

'_Oww' _that was my first thought everything hurt.

My head hurts, my arm really hurts my stomach hurts from a mixture of hunger, and the repeated blows it took. My throat feels like it was on fire and I am pretty sure my ankle is either sprained or twisted because it hurts like hell to touch or put any weight on. I sit up despite my body's protests. I sat up straight the room started to spin

'_Great let's add concussion to the possible list of things that are wrong with me.' _I think_ 'I'll wait for the room to stop spinning before trying to move' _after it stopsI wiggled myself up against the wall.

"Hello?" I called out, my voice so hoarse I barely recognize it. No answer, great, now I am really alone, _again._ I shift my attention down to my arm. The bleeding has almost stopped. I rip a part of my shirt off at the bottom and wrap it around my arm. I am so tired and exhausted I think I'll just sit here for a minute. Minutes go by and I don't move I just sit there, resting. I open my eyes when I hear alarms going off. I don't know how long I've been in this hell hole but I figure it's been a while and I have never heard alarms before so maybe it's a good thing. Maybe it means the police are here. All I know is I am so tired, I think maybe its because of the big pool of blood I am sitting in. Although I don't know where it is coming from, I don't think I have any more cuts. Looking down I realize that my once blue shirt is a now a deep, dark red.

'_Oh, well that can't be good'_ that is my last conscious thought before I let blackness take over.

Deek's POV

The drive to the warehouse was excruciatingly long even at the speed Sam was driving at. Sam and Callen were in the front two seats of their Charger* and me and Renko were in the back seats. As soon as we got close we slowed down a little and turned off the sirens. We parked three warehouses down and we all jumped out.

"Deeks you and Renko go 'round back and try to see if there is another way in. Sam and I will take the front. SWAT and local cops should be here within two minutes but we are not waiting. Eric has sent the buildings blueprints to all of our phones. Ambulances are on the way let's move out." Callen ordered. Renko and I ran around the back and found a door locked with heavy steel chains and a key plus pass code lock.

"Shit" Renko breathed. I wasted no time I shot the lock clean off.

We stormed in. Renko and I cleared the first few halls as quietly as possible. We rounded a corner and machine gun bullets sprayed to the left and right of us. I jumped behind a crate to my left and Renko ducked behind a truck to his right. We were pinned down and separated returning fire when we could when all of a sudden the bullets stopped.

"Deeks." Callen called.

"Here. We're good." Deeks called back after checking up on Renko. They both popped up and joined Sam and Callen who had acquired some SWAT guys. We stayed together going down the first hall, clearing rooms or cells. As we got to the end of the hall we had to split up because the halls went left and right. Renko,two SWAT guys and I itook the left hall and Callen, Sam and three SWAT guys took the right hall. We cleared both halls no sign of them anywhere we met back up to clear the last hall. We were walking in a tight formation through the main room in the warehouse when out of nowhere we were ambushed. Thinking quickly we jumped behind another truck.

"This is going to be a long day isn't it?" Renko asked between returning fire.

"Well you didn't expect a tea party did you?" Deeks shot back sarcastically.

Sam and Callen just rolled their eyes at the two and continued to return fire.


End file.
